


Jensen's Dog

by Miss_Lv



Series: Skin Walker [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Past Underage Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Puppies, Sex with Sentient Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Jared's Boy, so basically Skinwalker dog Jared and his human boy Jensen porns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen's Dog

When Jensen got home one evening he found a large dog waiting for him, his tail thumping as Jensen closed the front door and slipped out of his coat.

Cocking his head to the side Jensen listened but couldn’t hear the sounds of his children anywhere. Shipped off for the night then he thought and wondered idly what Jared had promised in exchange for a free night for them. Their home was typically a mad house with the pups tearing through it wildly, a full house that Jensen loved. 

“Who let this mutt into my house?” He asked teasingly and Jared gave a playful growl, charging towards Jensen and then chasing him when the young man ran for it. At eighteen Jensen’s asthma had long faded and he ran easily, vaulting the couch with a laugh as he gave Jared a good chase. They thumped around until Jared caught him, pulling Jensen’s shirt so he fell and then jumping on top of him immediately. They wrestled around on the floor in the main hallway until Jared got Jensen under him, Jensen’s ass pressed into the curve of the animal’s thighs.

“You eager? Wanna breed me? Breed your bitch again?” Jensen teased as Jared’s forelegs grabbed at his sides and yanked up, forced him on his hands and knees as Jared’s hips pumped wildly. The dog gave a growl that ended in a whine and Jensen laughed as he flopped to the floor, laying flat so Jared couldn’t hump at him. That got him another whine and a wet nose in his ear.

“God you’re a horny mutt.” Jensen felt his own body slick and willing for Jared but he tried to hold off and be teasing. Ever since the first litter had been born Jensen’s body had started to slick like a females would once a year. More specifically once a year his scent would start to drive Jared crazy and Jensen would just need to be fucked good and hard for days on end. That same pull was there now but Jensen didn’t want to give in right away. The more he made Jared work for it the harder the dog would fuck him later on. So Jensen didn’t come up the floor right away but rather made Jared drag him up. The dog got a paw under Jensen’s middle and yanked his ass up, using both paws to pull until Jensen’s ass was high enough for him to hump. Jensen waved his behind as Jared humped and growled, making Jensen bite his lip and shiver a little.

“Gonna fuck me good?” He teased and Jared pawed as him again, over eager and clumsy because of the breeding scent. Jensen laughed but took pity, getting up on his hands and knees and undoing his jeans with one shaky hand. It would be the first of plenty of times tonight he knew but the first one was always the best, the most feral and rough, which Jensen loved.

He mock pulled away, making Jared’s paws grab at him harder and he smirked as he shoved his jeans and briefs down, a wet sticky trail of his excitement falling along his thigh. Jared darted off his back and gave a sniff, wet tongue making Jensen jerk as he shook his ass and pressed back into the feeling of the dog’s tongue rimming him. Jensen loved Jared in either form and sex had always been amazing between them but there was just something about the dog form that always gave him a dirty thrill. Some instinct buried in Jensen that screamed what he needed was the weight of an animal on him, breeding him with a single-minded focus.

“Come on,” Jensen urged, Jared could lick him out for hours but that wasn’t what Jensen wanted right then. Jared got back on his back and they both moved to shift into the right position, Jensen practically shivering in anticipation as he pushed his ass back and waited for the hard burn of his mate’s cock.

Jared didn’t disappoint, his furry sheath and the pointed tip of his cock dragged along Jensen ass and left a wet trail as it looked for his hole. When the tip pushed and found it Jensen’s hands clenched on the floor and he felt Jared’s paw tighten around his middle for a brief second before the dog slammed home.

A gutted groan forced itself from Jensen as his body was forced open but he didn’t have time react because Jared was fucking immediately, hard furious stokes. In either form Jared’s instinct to fuck for breeding was strong. They rarely had slow sex because neither of them liked it, both their impulses pushed for something far rougher. A claim that was done for a purpose, a response to something built into them by their shared species.

“Fuck me, come on, breed me Jay, knot me and breed me,” Jensen muttered into the floor as the huge dog on his back pounded away in his ass. Jared’s claws were leaving burning marks on Jensen’s hips but the scratches felt good then, made the pleasure even brighter. Jensen let his body be pushed and pulled like a doll, not bracing himself as Jared fucked away at him.

The knot was already swelling up and Jensen hissed in delight as he felt it pull at the ring of his hole every time Jared yanked back. The pleasure pain of it made Jensen shudder and he started to push back, actively looking to feel the pressure of the knot making it’s way into him.

“Good boy,” Jensen muttered, eye unfocused as he shoved back and Jared slammed forward, the wet sounds filling the room as Jared panted and kept thrusting away. The more the knot swelled up the louder Jensen groaned and he could feel the build up of his climax already. The knot started to make him jerk every time Jared pulled out and on a hard shove back in the knot refused to go, Jared’s nails clinging on the floor as he braced himself and put his weight into forcing the fat cock back into Jensen’s hole. His body protested it but Jared’s paws on Jensen’s hip pulled him into it and the knot finally went. Jensen cried out and came as Jared kept fucking him, the knot swelling up on the inside of Jensen now. There was a strange pleasure in Jensen’s chest because he took it. Every time he got the knot in his ass, puffing up and locking them a strange sense of accomplishment washed over him. He could feel it now, along with the after shocks of his orgasm and Jared still shoving away into his ass. The knot was huge now and Jensen could feel it inside him along with Jared’s cock, both of them swelling up and throbbing inside him.

“Fuck me, fill me up,” Jensen panted, feeling the rhythmic throbbing inside his ass and knowing each time it happened a warm thick spurt of come was being let loose.

“Oh god Jared, knock me up, baby fuck me and put your pups in me again,” Jensen whimpered, one hand reaching under himself to gently pull at his sensitive cock, trying to get it to come around as Jared finally slowed his motions. The dog stopped thrusting and he stood over Jensen panting hard for a moment before he twisted without warning, the knot shifting in Jensen’s ass and making him hiss out.

“Fuck,” he muttered but kept pulling away on his cock until he was hard again. Jensen jerked off to the feeling of the knot in him, Jared’s huge cock pumping him full of seed. Shivering and muttering to himself Jensen got off to it.

When Jared pulled out twenty some minutes later Jensen’s thighs gave way. They were sore from the position and he slumped to the floor. Jared nipped him though and Jensen knew why right away. With a groan he got up and half crawled stumbled to their bedroom. Falling on his back onto the bed he spread his thighs for Jared. The dog hurried forward and Jensen reached between his thighs to help guide Jared’s fat cock back into his hole. It was still swelled up fairly big and Jensen hissed as it forced his ass wide. The dog moved in closer and started humming again, making Jensen bite his lip and grip the bed as Jared fucked his ass and the knot swelled up again. Jared could do this three or four times a night, if he mounted Jensen right after pulling out the knot would swell again and they’d tie back to back. Jensen swallowed and rolled his hips into the thrusts, knowing that tonight was going to be one of those nights for certain.

“Come on boy, put a nice big litter in me.”

Jensen knew later on he’d be embarrassed at the things that came from his mouth but right then in the moment he didn’t care how dirty he sounded as he begged Jared to fuck and knot his ass, to knock him up with his puppies.

 

They’d had three litters since Jensen was fourteen.

 

When the pups from their first litter where almost a year old Jensen’s scent changed again. Jared was able to realize it this time and they went to Samantha. Jensen learned that his body was going into heat and that it would once a year. The old witch provided him with some magic based birth control so that while they fucked throughout his heat Jensen didn’t get pregnant again. But something had gnawed away inside Jensen, he knew it was ridiculous but he’d been disappointed not to have another litter. Most fifteen year olds were focused on school being dumb, fitting in to their peer group, and having the latest Iphone. Jensen however had spent his days rubbing his flat belly and smothering his pups with attention. Liam and Lucas had been tolerant at first but then they wanted to run off and play, they were healthy at a year and bundles of energy not like newborns that only wanted to cuddle, nurse and poop. It was crazy that Jensen longed for that of all things but he couldn’t deny he did.  

“It’s instinct I think,” Samantha had offered when Jensen visited her, looking for answers. “Skinwalkers have always been closed mouth about their kind so I can’t say for certain but I do know they typically have very large families. A father and mother along with a large number of children.”

“So, because of what I am I wanna breed like a rabbit?” Jensen asked with a skeptical frown, his hands curled around a cup of warm tea. Samantha had become a mentor or sorts for Jensen, always patient and willing to listen when Jensen needed it. Jared was a wonderful partner, as a dog or a man but he was always goal orientated. If Jensen expressed something Jared wanted to react to that, if Jensen thought himself a little lonesome one day then the next Jared was smothering him and throwing his family at him. He meant well of course but Jensen liked having someone he could just ponder at knowing that Samantha could see his thoughts where just simple thoughts and not hidden messages or requests.

“I think your body wants to but that doesn’t mean you mind is following necessarily,” She replied easily, sipping her own drink. “But it could be said the opposite, maybe your mind wants it and your body is trying to keep up. Either way you need to understand that you can’t hold yourself to a human ideal since your not completely human.”

Jensen was a fifteen-year-old boy who was contemplating his next pregnancy via a much older man who turned into a dog; he got that he wasn’t normal. At first it had been a shock to him, he’d been numb and then refused to believe it for a bit and finally angry with Jared for a long while. But with the pups needing him to get over it and be a mother he’d made himself do so. Maybe that was why he fancied the idea of more kids, because he drew strength from his boys.

“You have to remember that skin walkers share a close bond with the feral aspects of their species, more so then humans and the main drive of most animals is to reproduce.”

Jensen sat in the oversized chair, legs pulled up and crossed as he sipped his tea and looked out at Samantha’s garden, trying to ponder the idea of instincts and feral drives.

 

“You just know,” Jared answered easily when Jensen asked him about it. Jared split half his time between being a man and a dog. He kept a job as a farm hand just outside the town and pooled his entire wage into a bank account for the future. When he was a dog he was at home with Jensen, teaching the boys doggy things and fucking Jensen’s brains out. They were currently squeezed together in Jensen’s small bed, still sweaty from sex with both of them human. The boys were curled up asleep in a plush dog bed across the room. Jensen figured some times that he should be bothered by their presence during sex but the pups could not care less and Jared didn’t seem to hesitate. When Jensen considered it he knew he didn’t have any problem with it, if anything he wanted them to be there just so he knew they were safe.

“Just like that?”

“Instinct drives skin walkers, you just follow it I guess,” Jared replied, looking a little unsure as he shrugged. “Did the book say anything about it? I know that you’ll probably go into heat every year and that most skin walkers find a single mate and remain with them for life.”

He twisted on his side and dragged Jensen closer to him, nuzzling his face into Jensen’s neck. The teenager welcomed him, curling his arms around Jared and petting his hair idly.

“My family only turned to dogs but more powerful ones could take any human form, shifting can be painful if you wait a long period to do it, the more often you shift the less it hurts,” he explained. “Shifting is messy and it’s important to clean up afterwards so you don’t attract hunters. When you come of age instinct will drive you to leave your family and go find you own mate.”

Jensen froze up then.

“Liam and Lucas will leave?”

“When they come of age, sixteen is when it kicks in. Most walkers find a mate within ten or so years, I took my sweet time I guess.”

“They’ll call and visit though?” He pressed, feeling something in his heart compress painfully at Jared’s guilty look.

“I do check in with my mama from time to time but it feels weird to go home, like I should be here looking after my own family. It’s hard to explain. And not all walkers leave home, my sister Anna never felt the pull to leave so she stayed.”

“How many siblings do you have?”

“Not that many. Mama always had her kids in human form and she used birth control too. I’ve only got nine siblings, four sisters and five brothers. When they had ten kids my parents decided to stop having kids.”

“How? Why?”

“Mama got a hysterectomy. Walkers can grow back parts of organs so it all had to come out. I suppose it stopped her from going into heat as well but I never thought to ask about that.”

Jared laid a kiss to Jensen’s neck and moved a little closer so they were pressed up snuggly to one another.

“As too why, I guess they figured they had enough? I dunno. My parents weren’t the loving type Jensen. I don’t think it had to do with being a walker so much as it was just them. They were good parents kept us fed, clothed and saw us educated but they where never too affectionate. Maybe that’s why I don’t visit or talk to them much. When I turned sixteen I just felt the pull and left, no one tried to stop me. My one sister is very loving with her kids, she has three and she’s raising them like humans.”

“We’ll raise Lucas and Liam the same,” Jensen pointed out immediately, not liking the suggestion of anything otherwise.

“I know, they’re too young to be able to shift but when they do they can start kindergarten and what not. I’m just saying that I don’t have all the answers for you I’m afraid. Walkers are tight lipped about this stuff, even to their own kids I guess.”

“Well, we won’t be. The boys will have a good education about everything, no guessing for them.”

Jared just wisely nodded his head in agreement. Before Jensen could ask him more the bigger man rolled them, putting Jensen under him. He grinned and Jensen felt his face flush a touch even as his thighs parted in welcome. Compared to Jared’s bulk Jensen always felt so indecently tiny. It wasn’t about the age difference but something about the size and strength of Jared made Jensen shudder appreciatively.

Jared lined himself up and eased back into Jensen’s body, still slicked opened from earlier. It was a lazy rut, rolling hips back and forth without a rush to the finish line. Jensen’s bed was very well oiled and it didn’t so much as squeak as they moved together. The bedroom door was locked as well but Jensen still felt that dangerous edge to what they we’re doing, walking such a fine line. If his parents caught them, came in and saw a grown man having sex with their fifteen year old there would be hell. It should have made him nervous but instead his legs came up to curl around Jared’s hips and pull him in a touch faster, his heels digging into the small of Jared’s back.

“Fuck me,” Jensen whispered and Jared’s gaze went dark as his hips snapped a little harder, a little faster. Jensen arched off the bed, one hand curling in the sheets and his other moving to stoke himself off. Biting his lip Jensen shivered as he felt the rush of climax wash over him, Jared’s breath got rough as he shoved harder, grinding himself inside and shuddering as he came as well.

“I think I wanna have more, next year. No birth control.” Jensen muttered into the pillow, voice still panting slightly as he glanced at the pups, both still knocked out completely.

“…Yeah, I feel it too. I knew I had no right to but I was disappointed when you didn’t get pregnant. Last time I barely had a chance to enjoy it, everything was so rushed and hectic.”

Jensen just gave a nod, lying back on his bed as Jared slid down to press a kiss to Jensen’s flat middle.

 

Jared used his savings to buy a small acreage just outside of town. It was run down but Jared knew his way around pretty much every tool from his numerous jobs and he put back into order.

When Liam and Lucas grew into full sized dogs like their father they became too much for Jensen’s mother to handle. While Jensen was sad to give them up he’d known it was for the best. The pups had only stayed in the first place because Jensen had begged desperately and his mom had always been weak to him. But the boys needed more room then their little house and tiny yard. Even more, they needed somewhere private so when it came time for them to shift they could do it safely.

So when his mom asked Jensen agreed and promised to look for someone to take them in. They used it has an opportunity to introduce Jared to the family. He arrived as someone looking to adopt the dogs and promised Jensen could visit as often as he wished. Liam and Lucas went to Jared’s little acreage and Jensen remained at home. Samantha helped look after them so Jared could stay close to Jensen in his dog form. The instinct was strong since Jensen was in fact pregnant again and expecting soon. It was the reason they knew that they needed a home for their family. The delivery went well and shortly afterwards Jared showed up at Jensen’s home with three pups, two girls and a boy. He made up a story about their mother dying and the pups needing care he didn’t have the time or knowledge to give but had remembered that Jensen had nursed Liam and Lucas when he found them abandoned as pups. His mom wasn’t too keen but Jensen promised when they were old enough they’d go back to Jared.

They played his third pregnancy the same way and Jensen took care of a little boy and girl, both as sweet as their siblings and filling Jensen with an utter contentment.   

 

But now Jensen was of age and things would be different. Jensen had never liked being away from his kids, more so with Liam and Lucas five years old and at the age when they would shift. He wanted to see his boy’s human forms as soon as it happened and not hear about it on the phone. Jensen had found every excuse to visit Jared and over the years his family had gotten used to it, Jared had become a family friend.

So when Jensen decided to start working at the veterinarian clinic only a few houses from Jared’s farm it just made sense for him to rent a room from Jared, who had a big house with few people in it.

“You could just drive,” his mom said with a frown and Jensen shrugged in reply.

“I’m eighteen now, its time for me to be off and stuff. Jared’s offered a really kind thing to help me like this. The clinic is right there and I’ll be able to walk rather then have to drive across town. I’d have to get a vehicle and worry about gas.”

“He wants to go off and be his own man,” Jensen father had offered, fine with the notion and just happy Jensen wasn’t off to colleges across the country like both of his older sisters had.

“I’ll visit every weekend,” he’d promised his mom and she’d resigned herself to it in the nature of all mothers watching their children grow up.

Moving in had been exhilarating for Jensen and he’d spent the first few days just laying in a giant puppy pile with his children. Seven kids and Jensen still wanted more, he missed the feeling of his kids growing in his belly. When Jared caught him idly rubbing his stomach he’d lifted a brow and Jensen had shrugged.

“My heat will come soon.”

“Your parents are going to think we have an adoption problem,” Jared teased, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s body and resting his hands over Jensen’s own, still on his stomach. In the years to come Jared would announce his intent to adopt and eventually bring home Lucas and Liam in their human forms, as the years past the other kids would shift as well and each child would have to be ‘adopted’. In order to smooth the process over Samantha would charm the kids so that the community’s attention didn’t linger on them. They might think it strange and gossip about it but no one would dig around, looking into it and realize that an adoption facility wouldn’t give a single man so many kids or the fact that the kids all looked to be from the same family. The nuisances of it would be eased out as was typical of supernatural creatures.

“My mom has been on my sisters about grand kids, she might be all for it,” Jensen shot back, pressing the curve of his ass to Jared’s front. The older man was more the pleased to grind right back and Jensen could feel his cock fatten up. In the end Jared bend Jensen over the kitchen table, their pants around their knees as Jared fucked Jensen fast and hard.

Shelia, Lucas, Talia, and Mark came in through the dog door in the backdoor, took one look at them and wandered off into the house. Jensen figured it would be strange when they assumed human forms but right then he couldn’t care less, dropping his head to the table and whimpering as Jared pounded into him.

 

Seven dogs was a lot of animals. Jared got away with it by claiming to be a breeder with faked papers and all. But finding someone to take care of the dogs, more so Lucas and Liam both ready to shift any day wasn’t easy. Jensen figured Jared must have gotten Samantha to take the brood. While the kids didn’t seem bothered by their parents having sex in front of them, they also didn’t have qualms interrupting if the wanted something so it was nice to spend the night with Jared uninterrupted, working to fill Jensen up with the next litter.  

 Jensen’s fingers clutched at the pillow his face was buried in, the subtle twitch the only outward sign that Jared’s tongue was getting to him. Jensen was spread out on the bed on his stomach, his legs opened with Jared settled between them. The dog lapped over Jensen’s hole, the texture of his tongue dragging along the rim each time he licked. They’d knotted three times tonight and after a break Jensen was sure Jared would try for a forth tie. But for the moment the animal was content to lap away at Jensen’s hole, cleaning him up so he could make the mess all over again. Plus it had the added bonus of driving Jensen crazy, his hips pressing into the bed so he could put pressure on his cock. Every time Jared’s tongue managed to push in a touch, pressing into the hole that had been stretched by a knot, Jensen could feel his cock twitch and ache for attention.

Jared’s mind was more base though, his canine form was pressing the nature to mate and Jensen could feel something in himself stirring. Despite how sore he felt he fumbled up onto his hands and knees, legs spread in invitation.

Jared didn’t hesitate at all, the dog jumped on his back and Jensen’s hands clenched at the sheets in anticipation. He jumped at the first prodding touch, shifting his weight and moving to position them better.

“Come on boy, put some pups in me,” Jensen breathed, wiggling his ass teasingly. Jared gave a playful growl and grabbed at Jensen’s waist tighter, the burn of scratches making Jensen hiss but push back into the feeling of Jared’s fur.

He felt the wet shove of Jared’s cock along his hole and immediately angled himself so his lover could slide home. Jared did so with a single hard thrust. The length of his cock leaving his sheath and filling out at once even as he started to pound on Jensen’s ass.

The bedsprings groaned as they started fucking, the rough nature of it driven by a need to breed. Jensen felt it, sometimes he thought he felt it more then Jared, his body so very willing and wanting to feel heavy with pups. It just felt right somewhere inside him when Jensen knew he was pregnant. Pushing back at the dog on his back Jensen dropped his head but stayed up so Jared could use him thoroughly.

Sex with Jared in his dog form meant the knot and it always came so fast. Jensen sobbed out as he felt Jared’s cock expanding and the knot starting to pull at his hole. He could feel his hole clenching and being forced wide every time Jared jammed it in and Jensen slammed back to meet it, feeling the string and loving it.

“Come on, knot me, please, please knot me,” Jensen whimpered, pushing back as hard as he could and feeling Jared’s knot slid in deep. The dog on his back was panting hard but even in this form Jared understood. He thrusting went from long strokes into short hard slap, the knot firmly lodged inside Jensen’s ass, sliding back and forth as it swelled up.

Jensen focused on the burn of it, too big inside him as he swayed his hips and closed his eyes. He could almost feel the throbbing already, the knot expanding and spilling seed into him. Something inside Jensen just howled in delight and he shivered, feeling himself come untouched with a sharp gasp. The sweet high of his climax didn’t fade down but rather it seemed to jump back up when he felt the pulsing inside him, felt Jared’s knot tying them. Each little jerk of the cock inside him made Jensen jump a touch, letting his hands give out as he slipped to the soaked sheets but kept his ass up high. Jared stood over Jensen panting heavily but staying put so the knot could pump Jensen full.

Sweat slicked and breathless Jensen lay on their bed and wondered if this would be the knotting that got him pregnant.

When Jensen had first discovered he was attracted to dogs he’d never thought anything like this would happen. When he’d gone through his first unexpected pregnancy he’d been stunned and his world had been pulled out from under him. But Jared had stayed by him in the aftermath; he’d been Jensen’s support for years now. When the second pregnancy had happened Jensen had the chance to actually enjoy it, to cup his belly and know he was carrying young. Something in him, the same thing that had always taken an interest in canines had just purred in content and Jensen hadn’t even thought to deny himself such a feeling. He was a mother and he loved it, he loved all his pups and was eager to meet their human forms. He was eager to feel the swell of more children and see them all born. It wasn’t the life Jensen ever expected to have but he would never change it for anything.  

 


End file.
